dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Heretical Banishment
Heretical Banishment also known as Coffin that Seals Eternity is a powerful high-class sacred gear and the evolved form of Trick Vanish, the sacred gear that was originally possessed by Misteeta Sabnock until he passed the sacred gear to a unknown pupil in DxD Black Lamb. Summary While fighting against Trihexa and it's scale mail spawns during the second Great War, MIsteeta's master, Saiaorg Belphegor, suffered a fatal fatality, knowing the end was coming Saiaorg passed on his remaining power to his bishop and as a response to both Saiaorg's power and Misteeta's own feelings of hatred, sadness, anger, and heartache his sacred gear evolved to a entirely new sacred gear, being considered a sub-species balance breaker that had completely transformed the sacred gear, similar to Issei and the boosted gear. After he used the sacred gear to slaughter the spawns and to aid in the destruction of Trihexa he later created a devil school where he taught a few low-class devil pupils magic and prepared them for the life as a devil. He later passed the sacred gear along to a unknown pupil before his retirement as both a fighter and a teacher. Appearance Being the evolved form of Trick Vanish, Heretical Banishment carries the same basic design of a staff except on this new staff there consists of seven different bells, each carrying with it a different sealing power. Unlike it's former form, instead of disgusting purple and black marks appearing all over the wielder's bodies, sigils of different variations take the place instead, on the wielder's arms, legs, and forehead if necessary. Powers and Abilities Heretical Banishment is the evolved form of Trick Banishment, while still carrying the power to seal the abilities of it's opponents, this newer form doesn't completely eat up the wielder's stamina and allows them to use seven different variations of sealing, with Miseta having possessed the ability to use all seven abilities of Trihexa itself. According to Ajuka, this is considered the peak form of this sacred gear which power that transcends both Heaven and Hell. For each sealing there is a bell, and when that bell is rung, a specific power will affect it's opponent. Bell of Ability also known as the Song of Unusual Tricks, is the original ability of Trick Vanish that allows the wielder to seal a ability for a short period of time. This is the only bell that causes any direct physical damages when activated. Bell of Blood also known as Song of Lost Names, is the second bell of this sacred gear that allows the wielder to completely seal the family name, and all abilities associated with said name, from their opponents. For example, this can be used to seal Rias Gremory from the Bael Clan, thus sealing her power of destruction, to seal Ariel Quarta from her parents thus sealing her holy ice or holy fire abilities, or even someone from the Pendragon Family from their affinity with swords and holy swords. Misteeta Sabnock even used this ability on Trihexa's split bodies thus weakening it's power to a Earth Dragon. Bell of Heaven also known as Song of Loss Grace is the third bell, that allows the wielder to seal a angel from Heaven, thus temporarily making them a ordinary human with no light magic for a short period of time. This also seals the power of reincarnated angels, thus causing them to lose their special powers. Bell of Sheol also known as Wails of Hell, is the fourth bell, that allows the wielder to seal a devil from Hell, thus causing them to lose their demonic magic or power. This bell also is shown to seal a reincarnated devil from their trait thus causing a knight to lose their speed or a bishop to lose a portion of their enhanced magic. Bell of Emotion also known as Song of the Damned is the fifth bell, that allows the wielder to seal a individual's emotions, feelings, or even their mind leaving some to become either sociopaths or enter a vegetative state. This can also be used to seal the Power of Soul from a Alastor being considered a bell that affects not the body but the soul. This bell can also be used very easily to stop someone who is under the Juggernaut Drive or Breakdown of the Beast, this can also prevent one from activating any special power or newfound strengths that is activated due to their emotional states. Bell of Concepts also known as Erasure of One's Very Being, is the two most powerful bells, this bell allows the wielder to erase a "concept" or "trait" affiliated with one's powers, for example, this can be used to seal the concept of a sacred gear, turning it into a ordinary object, a holy sword's status, or even the element or concept that a God or Deity is affiliated with, and all the powers that comes with said status. During the Second Gear War, this was used on Trihexa and the Deities affiliated with him to erase their statuses thus weakening their powers heavily. According to Ajuka, this is one of the two abilities with the power to rival both Gods and Satans. Bell of ___x___ TO Be Announced Weaknesses The wielder must hear the bell, even if it's very faintly, in order for the ability to take effect. One can use magic or defend themselves from the curses if they have enough time or are very careful during fights, which is why this sacred gear works exceptionally well on those who fight with pure emotions (like Trihexa's pure drive to destroy) or someone under Breakdown of the Beast or other such emotional states. And while the sacred gear's bells individually eat up less stamina than Trick Vanish, using the bells simultaneously, on multiple enemies can cause fatigue, loss of stamina, or even damage to one's psyche and body. Trivia * The name was written to be much darker than the Original Form. * While the sacred gear has the power to affect God, and it was one of the few sacred gears to obtain a completely new form and name, but was never given the status of a Longinus, causing it to be mostly forgotten about with a few exceptions. = Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items